Fates of the fallen: Origin
by CapArch
Summary: A story about family, tragedy, and undiying fidelity. That Halloween night, changed the course of history, across the multivers. Harry Potter's older brother was hailed as the boy-who-lived, while he was raised in the worst possible environment. But who is this kid, who seemed to live with them. Harry/Daphne. Major OC character.
1. Information

Hi everyone,

Thats my first real story, but all the story is planned in my head.

It will be an at least 3 arc stories, Avengers won't come until the second Arc.

Some might appear sooner, but if you don't fully understand where they are, know that i do, and it will be explained.

There will be a Major OC character. If you don't like it. Don't read it.

Some character won't appear, mostly from Avengers.

The three ar in orders:

**Origin**

**Heroes**

**Legends**

and when we got there, a poll will be made for the last one. The Secret one:

**Legacy**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**ps:** Forgive me for the potential error, i'm still working on writing in english.


	2. Bloody Halloween

Hi everyone, i don't own any of the character, except potential OC. All rights goes to J.K.R, and marvel.

* * *

**Bloody Halloween**

« Once upon a time, there was a little bird. And that little bird name was Eternus."

The childly voice, reading the child book, was belonging to a small child, which couldn't be older than 3 years old. While the adult around were all looking at him in awe, and pride.

On the couch, next to the child was another boy, whose name was Harry Potter.

And finally on the lap of a beautiful redhead, Ryan Potter was slowly drifting to sleep.

All that calm and peace were broken by a huge explosion coming from the front door.

"Lily, take the boy, RUN!" the black haired man, James Potter, was already on his feet, his friend Sirius Black right next to him.

From the outside of the house, nothing would've given away the tragedy that was happening, except maybe, the body of a middle aged man, muggle, that seemed to sleep on the street.

* * *

Few hours later, an old man, left a kid with a lightning scar on the doorway of the 4th Privet Drive, and took away his brother, Adrian, The boy who lived. The one destined to save the Wizarding World.

Not knowing this action, would change the destiny, of the multiverse, forever.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were currently on intensive care, at St Mungo. After hours of effort, they were finally put on long terms residences, for magical curse, at st Mungo hostpital.

* * *

Buried, under a broken house, a small child, unknown from the magical world, opened his eyes.

In the dark, where no one can hear, nor see, the child was alive, and definitely not ready to die.

With a loud Pop, the child vanished.

Fate was on the way and that kids life, was going to be tough. But fate doesn't give us challenge we can't match. Or does she? After all, that's what death is for.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i'll try to keep this stories around 1 chapter a week. This was just the introduction, so it's a small one, next will be at least 4 times bigger.

Any review, even with just a few word, are greatly appreciate, and will show me that my effort as a writer aren't for nothing. So thanks for any review, i try to answer all of them, and you can PM me if you want i always answer.

**Bye!**


	3. Who are you?

**Thank you for the PM, and the reviews. **

**I had a lot of people asking me to get a grammar checker so I'm doing an announcement.**

**I started looking for once 1 week before starting the fiction. I sent a message to 328 beta, but I think they are not active anymore. So, if you want to help me, you can send me a PM. But i'm working on grammar on my spare time.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**Stacyleedam25, thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

A small child was wandering on a meadow for hours.

It was 6 am, hours after he saw his house explode.

A huge light blinded him, strong arm took him by the waist, and everything went black.

* * *

Harry potter's life was a nightmare. For most children that would mean, no tv, a bath, or bedtime.

But in the mind of the young one, it meant that tonight, he would at least sleep without sheet, in the cold of the cupboard, on February.

And that was if he wasn't beaten up by his uncle.

He was 5 years old, and at 7pm, was just coming back from school.

He had spent 3 hours hidden, to escape from Big D his stupid fat ass cousin, and his gang.

And when they finally gave up, he was trapped in a park, without any way out. It took him 30 minutes to get out.

Now he was going home, late, dirty, and no excuse would save him.

When he tried to open the door, nothing, he knocked, and the familiar click came few second ago.

He was just inside door close when he felt a shiver and ducked.

The hand that was aiming for his head collided with the wall with a loud "thud".

Harry's lips twitched, and that was noticed by his fat uncle.

"How dare you come in here like we are a motel, you freak." He grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground.

Harry, from his long experience stayed on the ground, head behind his neck, in foetal position waiting for the storm to end.

Hours later, on his bed, without sheet, a bloodied child was looking at the door. While he fell asleep, a small mist seemed to run through him, healing his injuries, while the little boy's dreams were filled of flaming bird, impossible feat, and black night, with shining stars.

Few days later, Harry's pretty teacher tried to make him talk, when she asked about one of the bruise that had stayed on his face. He finally snapped, and ended up telling her everything.

His teacher never brought back the subject, and his grade started to fall, without reason.

The beating didn't start again. Was that the sign of something far worst coming, or just an holy truce.

* * *

For the little black haired child, something was off, something was really off.

Locked in a cage, the small child was hearing men talking.

"Another magical, but this one is a kid." The voice was male, probably in his thirties.

"I'll take it" said another one. "I got a client who will love it."

"Bidding are open" said a female voice.

* * *

Harry James Potter was a silent child.

A really silent child, he almost never talk, and most of the time, when he did express an opinion, he always took people of guard.

He was actually 10 years old, waiting for his visitor to finally knock, rather than trying to spy on him through the wooden door.

Few second and a knock later, he was wondering if he could faint being deaf. Most of conversation he had with adult seemed pointless, and children weren't more evolved than Homo-habilis, discovering their opposable thumb, to shove them in their nose, if not worse.

There was another knock harder, and he made his way to the door, and waited right behind.

And at the right moment, opened the door, and got hit by the man standing on the doorway.

"You always hit the person you come to visit, dumbass"

The tall man was taken aback from the comment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't" he started, only to get stopped by the child.

"Oh so you knock when you try to rob a house? You seem like a smart guy, really."

The man with the crooked nose just glared at him, and harry finally had a better look at him.

He had a poor sense of fashion, totally wearing black, which seemed to come from the 60's.

he was with a very small person, who seemed to suppress laughter.

"Well, what do you want? I know I'm a looker, but you're both far too old from me." He used his chilly voice, while turning his back on them, in an act of confidence, and went to sat back on his couch, taking his book right where he left it.

"Pardon our intrusion Mr. Potter; we are here on school business." The small man had taken a step in while talking. "We received you're answer few days ago, and were greatly surprise by your answer."

He was cut off by the taller man.

"We need you to come with us, so stop wasting our time, and get on with it."

Harry looked at him, still half on his book.

"Yeah you're right, i should follow a dwarf, and a tall git, who punched me, look like an ass, talk like an ass, and smell like one. No thanks." Harry's voice was razor-sharp. "You seems to know my name, my house, but you can't properly introduce yourself. Don't know what school you work in, but I ain't a part of that."

The small man had the good sense to look ashamed, while the tall one seemed ready to explode. Before he did the small moved his hand, and, faster than the eyes could follow, a wooden stick was pointed to the tall man, and a small flash pink light had rushed into him. He seemed to immediately be calm.

Turning to a now interested young man, the half dwarf could take a good look at him.

He was tall for his age, but mostly, he seemed athletic, far more than the regular 11 years old, so he probably played a muggle sport, probably really often. His demeanor exuded confidence, and his bright green eyes were looking at him with interest.

"Let's start over Mr. Potter. I'm Filius Flitwick, charm master at Hogwarts, and this is Severus Snape, potion master. We wanted talk about the answer you returned, few days ago. Maybe we should wait for your relatives?" Filius Flitwick smile widened, when he saw the kid putting down his book.

"My relatives are away." His bright green eyes locked into the half goblin eyes. "But I'm listening."

* * *

Two large gates of a portal were opened on a lost island. Two very surprised people looked at a young man, almost naked. Scars all over his body?

"Who are you?" said the woman "How did you get here?"

"My….. Name ….is Alexander." And he fell flat on the sand.

"Nicolas, come on help me."

"Let's get him inside pern"

* * *

**Hi everyone, so we won't see much Alexander for now, he will be back around year 3.**

**Coming next is the first meeting with Ryan, and a part of the first year.**

**My plan is 2/3 chapter per year, till year 4, then a bit more.**

**Next chapter will probably next week.**

**For "what if", I'm done with next chapter but not totally happy with it, but don't worry it's coming.**

**See you soon!**

**Bye!**


End file.
